Palabras
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: .:One-shot:. "Las palabras pueden cambiar al mundo, pueden detener el curso del tiempo, pero también hacerlo correr más rápido, pueden causar la muerte o traer la vida; pero todas, absolutamente todas, tienen efecto..."


**Título:**Palabras  
**Personajes:**Kensei Muguruma/ Mashiro Kuna (Principales). El resto de Vizards (secundarios)  
**Notas:**Algo que se me ocurrió después de todo un día de lectura de fics KenseixMashiro [en inglés]. Se ubica unos meses después de la llegada de los vizards al mundo de los humanos.

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí. Son todos de Kubo Tite  
_

_

* * *

_

Después de una larga caminata, ambos dudaban que algún día fuesen a llegar a alguna parte, especialmente ella; se había quejado, había gritado e incluso había llorado, pero su acompañante no parecía haberse inmutado ni un poquito; por increíble que parezca, no la escuchó; después de tantos años de contestarle y gritarla, él había decidido que permanecer en silencio; sin importar lo que ella dijera. Por supuesto, a pesar de conocerla perfectamente, olvidó un pequeño detalle...

Cierto apodo que ella le puso en aquellos tiempos en la academia de shinigamis, algunas semanas después de conocerse, y que solía usar como último recurso para ser escuchada, porque sabía que él lo odiaba. Y a ella le encantaba verlo enojado.

– ¡Sei-chan! ¡Te estoy hablando! –exclamó a viva voz; la furia invadió al peliblanco, que apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo toda clase de insultos que tenía en ese momento para ella. "Ese apodo está prohibido" pensó, al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente, contando lentamente desde uno hasta diez, o diez millones, tal vez.

– Kensei, te hablan– dijo Shinji, el aludido rechinó sus dientes, mientras su compañera de pelo verde insistía en llamarlo "Sei-chan", sin importar la presencia de los otros vizards, que miraban entre extrañados, sorprendidos y divertidos la escena. Love murmuró algo al oído de Rose, que ahogó una carcajada, Hiyori resoplaba, estaba desesperada; Shinji sonreía; Lisa no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro; mientras avanzaban en dirección a su "nuevo hogar", en medio de la discusión que se convertía en monólogo ante la falta de respuesta.

Hasta que al fin, visiblemente exasperado, Kensei no se contuvo:

– ¡Cállate! ¡No te soporto un segundo más! Te he pedido un millón de veces que te quedes en silencio, pero no me escuchas. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no molestes más? Dímelo y con mucho gusto lo haré; ¡Ya me hartaste!

La chica de pelo verde fijó su mirada en él, tratando de evitar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, dijo algo inaudible, antes de salir corriendo hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Todas las miradas recayeron sobre Kensei

–Te pasaste–comentó Love  
–Nadie pidió tu opinión–contestó Kensei  
– Es en serio, Kensei–dijo Lisa,  
–Volverá–aseguró él–Solo tenemos que quedarnos acá un rato, ya verán que volverá y seguirá molestando como siempre

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos sospechaban que Mashiro no volvería, era usual que su capitán la gritara, le dijera que era molesta; pero aparentemente esta vez las palabras la habían herido; pero él sólo se dio cuenta de esto cuando pasaron una, dos y hasta cuatro horas, y no se veía rastro de la chica por ninguna parte. Sin que nadie se lo ordenara, Kensei se levantó y murmuró "Ya vuelvo", antes de salir corriendo en la misma dirección que ella antes había corrido.

Solo esperaba encontrarla, solo esperaba pedirle una disculpa, quería saber si estaba bien; ella no conocía el mundo humano, mucho menos los peligros que por allí rondaban. Él no era el tipo de persona que expresaba fácilmente sus sentimientos, mucho menos iba a decir que alguien le preocupaba, tampoco solía medir sus acciones, dada su forma de ser; era lo suficientemente temperamental y estúpido como para decir lo que había dicho y no darse cuenta de las consecuencias cuatro horas después. Quizás ella tenía la culpa, por haberle llamado por ese apodo desagradable... No, la culpa era suya, por haberla gritado, eso no era propio de él, al menos no de la manera en que lo había hecho.

El famoso apodo de la discordia "Sei-chan", había nacido de una noche de tragos, ella bebió bastante, y se le ocurrió que sería divertido llamarlo de esa manera. Obviamente, desde el principio a él le molestó, pero como "Mashiro es Mashiro", el apodo se había quedado, con el compromiso de que no lo mencionara delante de otras personas.

Es increíble como las palabras pueden cambiar al mundo, pueden detener el curso del tiempo, pero también hacerlo correr más rápido, pueden causar la muerte o traer la vida; algunas alegran otras entristecen; unas cuantas no causan ninguna reacción, pueden ser filosóficas o realmente estúpidas; pero todas, absolutamente todas tienen un efecto, positivo o negativo; desafortunadamente para Kensei, el efecto de sus palabras en Mashiro era negativo, muy negativo.

Cuando finalmente la encontró, estaba sentada junto a un árbol, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos, y llorando amargamente. Él se acercó, sentándose frente a ella, no sabía cómo empezar, otra cualidad que tienen las palabras, es que deben ser escogidas con sumo cuidado, para evitar cosas como la que le sucedía ahora al personaje de pelo blanco, que se esforzaba al máximo tratando de hacer lo correcto, mucho más en ese momento, en que una simple palabra corta podría desencadenar todo un desastre.

–Mashiro–empezó, ella no levantó la cabeza, ni siquiera se movió, él repitió su nombre, sin perder la paciencia. Al fin, en un extraño arranque de ternura, él puso una mano en la cabeza de ella, que estaba ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos. La mano se abrió camino hasta su mentón y logró levantar su rostro, una forma muy delicada y efectiva de ser escuchado.

–Lo siento–empezó a decir, ahora ella lo miraba fijamente; él se detuvo para secar las lágrimas de sus ojos  
–Fue mi culpa...  
–Escúchame–interrumpió él–Yo no debí haberte gritado. Perdí la cabeza...  
–Kensei–ella cambió de posición para quedar arrodillada frente a él–Ya pasó. No te preocupes... Solo, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Él no respondió, pero lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarla. Definitivamente, no había cambiado, él sabía que no importaban las veces que él la regañara, su forma de ser no cambiaría, ella seguiría siendo como siempre había sido; él la había conocido así, y tenía que admitir que así le gustaba que ella fuera, por que de cualquier modo, era ella quien lo hacía olvidarse del mundo real. Podían pasarse horas y horas discutiendo, ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, hasta que otra persona los interrumpiera. A él le sonaba bastante raro que no le hubiese llamado de alguna manera, pero, a estas alturas algo en ella tendría que haber madurado, y es que a Mashiro, el tiempo que compartido con él en la academia y en la Novena División, le había servido para entenderlo, conocerlo perfectamente e intentar casi a diario sacarle al menos una sonrisa, labor que suponía todo un reto, pero ella no se rendiría.

–Lo siento–repitió él  
–Cállate, Kensei–dijo ella, apretando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Es cierto, una sola palabra, o muchas de ellas, traen sus consecuencias, positivas o negativas. Puede desencadenar un infierno o llevarnos al paraíso.

Una sola palabra, puede también conectar dos almas que parecen perdidas, y tal vez, mantenerlas juntas por mucho, mucho tiempo. Quizás para siempre

–Gracias–dijeron ambos al tiempo  
–¿Por qué? –preguntó Kensei  
–No sé. –respondió ella– Y tú ¿Por qué?  
–Tampoco sé. Solo... Gracias.  


* * *

Parece que hay muy pocos fics en español de esta pareja...(De hecho creo que hay solo uno)  
Por eso se me ocurrió hacerlo, además el cap del manga de esta semana me inspiró.

Espero les guste...

_[09/09/10]_**_  
_NOTA: **He corregido algunos errores.


End file.
